


Insatiability

by Stivvy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Nogitsune Stiles, Poor stydia :(, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Still love my babies, glad this didn't actually happen, no comfort sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stivvy/pseuds/Stivvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That scene in the dungeon stairwell...the adult version. Oh, also stiles is still trapped with the nogitsune in one body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiability

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I realized how cheesy and lovey dovey my writing has been so far, and I wanted to prove to myself that I could go dark without being too cheesy. I've imagined this scene in so many different ways since I first saw it, and re-watching recently made me finally put some details together.  
> Stydia is my life so I've already apologized to them both in my head, this apology is for all of you who might be disturbed by this scene the way I've written it (though honestly I couldn't get even close to as graphic as some of the writing I've seen on here, so I guess sorry not sorry?). Feedback would be awesome!

He looked up at her from the shadow of the staircase, the whites of his eyes the only spark she could still see through the blackness. The smirk on his lips was there for a second, and then pulled into a tight line as he tossed his head back, nonchalantly waving his hand at the empty doorway above them.  
"See, Lydia? They're not coming. Nobody is. It's just you and me here...so don't worry," he added, "it's all going to work out the way it's supposed to." The fox demon pressed Stiles' fingers together in a steeple under his chin, the smirk back on his lips.  
Her hands were wrapped so tightly around the iron bars of the door in front of her that she almost couldn't feel them anymore, her heartbeat pounding so loudly she thought for sure Scott could hear it by now, wherever he was. Wherever he was she knew he was coming, he had to be, he always would, and that's what she was both certain and afraid of. She tried to steady herself with a deep breath, but all it did was allow a tiny whimper to escape her lips as she closed her eyes. This of course was music to the demon's ears. He chuckled. "Come now, little banshee," he cooed, slowly rising to his feet, "Isn't this what you've always wanted?" She could hear his footsteps descending, and the sound was torturously slow.  
"Here...alone...we can fulfill both your fantasies, no? Come on..."  
Lydia felt the hot touch of his breath on her neck before icy cold fingertips tickled their way up her bare arms. "S..sstop. Get away!" She tried to find the sound in her voice but it came out a whisper as she pushed herself closer to the iron bars and further from his invading presence.  
"We're too alike, you and I, my little angel of death," and as he spoke Lydia could hear the hissing echo of his words. For a fraction of an instant she caught another echo, muffled screams that reverberated through time, imprinted violently by the nogitsune's victims on the bloodstained walls around her. She inhaled sharply and tried to control the shaking threatening to overwhelm her body.  
"We're nothing alike." She squeaked, her cheeks cold pressed tightly against the bars.  
"Oh but my dear," he spoke directly into her ear, stroking her hair back like a lover and sending a new round of shivers cascading through her limbs, "you have no idea how wrong you are."  
The thing inside Stiles let out a low guttural sound from his throat, and sliding his hands around her hipbone pinned her body even more tightly to the door.  
Lydia held her breath, and found her courage.  
"I know you're in there," she blurted out, less firmly than she had hoped," Stiles? I know you are. You would never leave me..."  
Lydia felt the fraction of a second when the nogitsune hesitated. He shifted his body, but kept his cheek at her neck, his heavy breathing not skipping a beat. She felt it, though, and it was enough.  
"Stiles!" She shoved his name out of her lungs, hoping to mask the tremor in the word. Maybe she could reach him, maybe he was just there clawing at the surface and all he had to do was hear her voice and latch on to his tether...if she could be loud enough.  
But it wasn't his voice that she was hearing, that much she knew, or his grip clutching her aggressively against his body, inside of which he was a prisoner.  
The fox demon with the baby face let out a low, frightening laugh.  
"Stiiiiles! Oh! Oh Stiles, please! Hahahaha...oh Lydia are you sure you're a genius?" Her heart dropped to her feet as she realized what he was laughing at, but Lydia kept her composure. "He can't heeear you," he sang softly into her ear, "he's busy. But don't worry, I'm letting him get a good look at everything we're doing." It was a creepy implication, and it terrified her. She broke inside knowing what it must be like for Stiles, trapped and watching with no way out and no way to stop the inevitable, the urgency eating him up from the inside with no possible release.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia couldn't hide the panic in her voice much longer, "what do you mean a good look?"  
"Oh Lydia...Lydia Lydia Lydia," he purred as he slid his hands up her body, tightening his grip on her waist, "look at me," he commanded, pressing his nose into her jaw, "look now." Stiles' voice reached a new depth, scraping and hollow as his face shook with intensity next to hers.  
Lydia clenched her teeth and kept her eyes closed as he grunted in exasperation and swept his hand up to her pale chin, slick with her tears, turning her jaw towards him. Looking out through Stiles' face were two bone chillingly hollow eyes, but Lydia wouldn't meet them. She wouldn't have this memory of him, not of his face looking like this, the opposite of every loving and adoring look he had ever given her.  
"Oh Stiles is here, don't you worry. I'm keeping him safe and sound. He may not be able to control this body anymore, but I still know what he wants...what he's always wanted."  
Lydia could hear the condescending sneer in his voice, and was sick to her stomach at the thought of what he might mean. His fingers pressed into the skin of her bicep, the nails stinging the surface as he broke it and continued deeper. She let out a strangled yelp of pain, urging him on involuntarily.  
"And he'll get it, in the only way I know how to get it for him," the voice that was Stiles' but wasn't continued, "Too bad he probably won't be too happy about it....but I will." The last phrase sounded almost too gleeful to be believed, the pitch rising to a inhuman level that Lydia had never heard from Stiles' mouth before. It compounded the chills assaulting every fibre of her being.  
The nogitsune could feel her panic. He craved it; it's what he existed on, after all. He sucked in a deep, heady breath, consuming her terror on the intake and feeling the power course through him like lava.  
"That's it..." he continued to squeeze her chin but shut his eyes to focus on her pain.  
"Come on Lydia you can do better than that. He's counting on it, you know...we both...need it...now.."  
She was starting to lose feeling in her feet, but Lydia hardly noticed. The demon was pressing Stiles' body so hard up against her that it was becoming hard to breathe. Lydia could feel that he was beginning to squirm. Stiles' feet were being positioned around her legs, his knees coaxing hers open as his hips held her body in place. She wrenched her face from his grasp and tried with the last of her strength to free her arms from the stone cold grip bruising her delicate skin. It was no use. She held in a sob, but a teardrop fell anyway.  
"Aaah yes. Thank you, little one," the whisper was soft, and full of malice. "Stiles will thank us both for this." The nogitsune grinned, heaving his body forward and grinding his pelvis between her legs.  
He would use her now. Use her for everything she was good for. Suck the pain through her skin into his new bones that stretched like a wetsuit over his consciousness. He would be more powerful than ever, using the greatest weapon he had: a boy's unconditional love for his banshee.  
Lydia buckled underneath his weight. "No no no darling," he held her up with one hand to her ribcage, "not yet. It's so much more...practical if we use these lovely bars to help."  
She was drained, loose like a rag doll in his hands and shivering more with each second. He grabbed a bar with his free hand.  
"Here," he growled," let me warm you up."  
Lydia lurched upward with a spasm as his long freezing fingers roughly grabbed the back of her thigh. They crept slowly upward as she moaned in terror and confusion, thinking for a split second that she was in another nightmare. Desperately hoping it was true.  
"Mmmm doesn't that feel better already?" Lydia's mouth hung open in shock, her eyes staring upward as if calling on a higher power. There was none in that place.  
"Lydia," he panted, groping inside of her hungrily as he wiped the sweat from her hairline with his cheek, "Lydia....I need you to feel this, come on now stay with me," he groaned, lifting her tiny body with each agonizing thrust.  
She was trying her hardest not to, but it was a monumental effort and she felt broken. She would never be able to take this back for him, would never be able to forget. Nothing would ever be the same. Still Lydia tried to separate her mind, to be in another place just as Stiles was, trapped in bodies over which they had no control.  
"Doesn't. This. Feel. Heavenly?" He punctuated each word with a finger, reaching deep inside of her as if searching for every last drop of pain he could find. She could do nothing but oblige, and Lydia felt something powerful beginning to stir deep within her gut.  
"That's right Lydia," his voice grew louder and more urgent as he noticed the new level of tension in her body, "that's what I want. You know what I need, just give it to me."  
A shockwave of pleasure coursed through Stiles' body and his eyes rolled upward, fluttering closed as the banshee finally let go, her scream bouncing off the cement and stone of the echo house foundations.  
Somewhere dark, tucked far away inside, Stiles' eyes flew open and he screamed the only word he could remember, "LYDIA!!!!"


End file.
